


I’d Say I Miss You (It’s Not Enough)

by lettersinthesand (TheGryffindorBookworm)



Series: Dork Lovers Server Bingo [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Homesickness, M/M, Minor Angst, dork lovers bingo, kinda sorta Christmas fic but not really, the bittersweet feeling of missing loved ones while you’re away and surviving on memories, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGryffindorBookworm/pseuds/lettersinthesand
Summary: Brian is at his parents’ house for winter break, but he misses his boyfriends.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Dork Lovers Server Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865500
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	I’d Say I Miss You (It’s Not Enough)

Brian loves his parents. Of course he does. It’s nice to spend his weeks off school home with them for Christmas, his mother cooking wonderful meals and his father in the living room. The house is warm and cozy and full of memories and love. It’s nice, but his mind and heart are far away. 

In his mind he’s back at the flat with his boys. He’s there with them eating their mediocre food and suffering with them when the heater goes out. He’s in their dingy little flat with old mismatched furniture and their scraggly little Christmas tree. 

He thinks of curling up on the couch with Roger practically on top of him. The smaller boy acting as a second blanket with his blond hair tousled as he nuzzles his face into Brian’s neck. They’re both smiling. Roger smells faintly of cigarettes and his shampoo as Brian drops a kiss on the top of his head. The two of them are curled up under a blanket that Brian’s mother made him a few years prior. 

Freddie and Deaky are on the couch with them bundled up in another blanket but close enough for them all to be able to touch each other. Freddie is on the other end and Deaky takes whatever space is left between Freddie and Roger. 

Freddie is smiling without restraint and gesturing grandly telling some exaggerated story from his day at the stall with Roger chiming in from time to time. He spins the story in a way that’s so Freddie with bright eyes and dramatic flair. He has them all in stitches. 

John’s long hair is soft and shiny and he’s wearing a jumper that originally belonged to another one of them but none of them can remember who. He shares the blanket with Freddie. His adorable gap-toothed smile lights up his whole face as he laughs at Freddie’s story. 

Brian is brought back to reality by his parents turning in for bed. The flat is gone, replaced by his parents house. The sinking weight falls back on his heart. He misses his boys more than he could ever express. He could say to them “I miss you” a thousand times, but it could never quite express the way he feels. 

He lies in his childhood bed that night. He barely fits in it now, but it still feels too big. He’s used to the weight and warmth of three other bodies sleeping with him. The bed feels cold and lonely without them. 

He’s lulled to sleep by comforting thoughts of going home to his boyfriends in a few days and by memories of home.


End file.
